quiero matar ami jefa
by maki-imotto
Summary: Solo eran ellos dos,en ese mundo tan infinitamente deprimente,ninguno queria cooperarpara tratar de llevarse bien,siendo ella su jefa y el tan solo un peon. "¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para llevarse bien?" susurra la conciencia de los dos "¿lo superaran y lo dejaran pasar?" mal summary y titulo


**ok...emmm es mi segunda historia en el dia**

**es que me daria risa ver a azami y a kuroha discutiendo al mas puro estilo de pelicula comica americana y culpandose entre ellos.**

**sin mas preangulos...TATAN:**

* * *

><p>En aquel lugar que simplemente ahora ya no era nada,un espacio en blanco y un cielo celeste con algunos arboles blancos alrededor donde ya no había sufrimiento,sencillamente era un mundo neutro y vació con solo dos personas viviendo en el..<p>

Azami era la reina de aquel mundo sin fin, "el daze",formando múltiples tristezas y tragedias de las cuales ella era la culpable aunque realmente todo había pasado dejando en la actualidad múltiples alegrías,que la hacian sacar sonrisas interminables dándole algo de felicidad en toda esa soledad.

Por el contrario Kuroha maldecida su suerte,encerrado y solo con esa mujer,todo lo que hiso para llegar a donde estaba y ser finalmente derrotado por esa niña con bufanda escarlata y su amigo el hikkimori antisocial,ah! Y la niña medusa junto con todos sus amigos en conclusión se quedo encerrado en el daze,solo..no,con aquella mujer que tanto había manipulado y que se hallaba en el mismo lugar pero arrinconada observando aquel lago donde observaba a todas sus serpientes,todos alegres.

A pesar de todo,ninguno se dirigía la palabra,se odiaban ni siquiera podían decirse "hola" por que podía iniciar una peligrosa y gran pelea legendaria que superaría la de zell y goku (tampoco tampoco),sin embargo al tan solo mirarse sentían un odio.

Azami odiaba a ese crío,la manipulo por varios años,la hiso trabajar como una esclava y ¿para que?,para que al final ese hijo de la gran fruta no lograse nada,ella se alegro sin embargo al ser una rencorosa,sabia que todos esos años de sufrimiento el debía pagarlos con creces sin embargo su maldito y simple castigo fue estar encerrado y aunque ella se sentía feliz quería que ese bastardo tuviese un peor final,ademas de que sus gritos de frustración la interrumpían dificil estar feliz y a la vez enojada pero era Azami se necesita un buen tiempo de compresión.

Kuroha no estaba tan lejos de estar igual,odiaba su sonrisa de felicidad y el hecho de compartir el daze con ella,parecía una maldición y ni siquiera quería irse por que no le daba la gana,simplemente quería que esa vieja enana se largara de su vista,ella creo el daze y le dio esos deseos y esa misma vivora y chaparra mujer estaba sentada sonriendo mientras el se partía la cabeza buscando la manera de salir,quería matarla,agarrarla y tirarla por el precipicio y ver como se desangra-

…UN SEGUNDO..en el daze no hay precipicios y ella no podía morir…

MALDITA SEA LA QUERÍA MATAR

Se querían matar

No podían

Eran inmortales

Si la relación seguía asi,estaban seguros de que se ivan a comer entre si,un segundo,no había relación,si cualquier psicólogo los veia diria que estavan enfermos y que si los dejaban solos entre ellos se harían algo para destruir al otro.

.

.

.

-es tan solitario estar aquí-dijo por primera vez la reina del daze haciendo que su peon voltee a verla,despues de varios mese sel logro calmarse auqnue seguía malhumorado por su fracaso,todo gracias a ella.

-es por tu culpa,todo es tu culpa.-dijo la serpiente desde su lado y aun si mirarse.

Después de pocos segundos ella volteo y con furia cogio al muchacho de los hombros y fruncio el ceño parecia estar muy enojada.

"_esta vieja se enoja por todo_"pensó el pelinegro.

-Q-QUE YO TENGO LA CULPA DE TODO!?.-grito la medusa-TU ME PERSUADISTE A CREAR EL DAZE,PUSISTE EN PELIGRO MI MATRIMONIO Y YO ERA TU MALDITA "OJOU-SAMA" LUEGO TE PASAS DE LISTO Y ME DEJAS CON TODO EL MANDO Y ENGAÑANDOME TODAVIA,QUE CLASE DE CULPA TENGO?!ME EN-GA-ÑAS-TE,ES TU CULPA!.-grito de nuevo haciendo que la serpiente tambien quiera atacar.

-YO?!-se solto bruscamente de la mujer.-PARA EMPEZAR,YO NO PUSE EN PELIGRO TU MATRIMONIO,TU SIEMPRE HAZ SIDO UNA VIEJA MENOPAUSICA Y AMARGADA ,POR ESO TE ENOJAS POR TODO.-

_siempre quize decirle eso_

-MI MATRIMONIO SIEMPRE FUE MARAVILLOSO!,TUVE UNA HERMOSA FAMILIA,HASTA QUE LLEGASTE Y ME JODISTE TODO ¿Y PARA QUE?,PARA FINALMENTE ACABAR COMO TODO UN FRACASADO,¿EL SEÑOR SE ENOJO?-

-NO FRACASE! Y A ESO LLAMAS MATRIMONIO,MIERDA SI QUE ESE HUMANO ESTAVA CIEGO.-se burlo Kuroha.

-SOLO ESTAS ENVIDIOSO POR QUE YO TUVE UNA FAMILIA Y ALGUIEN SE ENAMORO DE MI POR QUIEN SOY?,NO COMO TU,QUE ERES TODO UN FRACASADO.-

-POR FAVOR OJOU-SAMA,SI A DIFERENCIA DE USTED YO SOY TODO UN GALAN.-

-NO ME HAGAS REIR,HAZME EL FAVOR KUROHA SI TU ERES TODO UN MANICERO!,TUS OJOS NO COMBINAN CON TU CARA Y TU TRAJE ES RIDICULO,QUE MUJER QUERRIA ESO?!,ERES UN FENOMENO.

-QUIRES HABLAR DE FENOMENOS,PRIMERO ERES UN MONTRUO,TIENES ESCAMAS,ERES UNA VIEJA AMARGADA Y ERES ENANA-

Asi contimuo aquella discusión a mas no poder,diciendose de todo,mandarse a la mierda era lo unico que podian hacer,parecia una discusion entre complices o quizas compañeros de trabajo o un par de viejos amigos.

Realmente ese par que inicialmente parecia frio y cruel ahora pasaban a ser una relacion de perrosaurio-gatosaurio y absolutamente infatil al mas puro estilo de comedia americana.

* * *

><p><strong>soy pesima tratando de hacer una pelea entre kuroha y azami...ok se que esta mal pero al menos denle una oportunidad<strong>

**la pienso continuar,seria una historia corta de comedia :3**

**nada de romanca entre ellos dos,no por ahora.**

**es todo reviews **


End file.
